Delena Mad Libs: Dress Up
by brainy-brownie123
Summary: Fill in the blanks to a Delena themed Mad Libs story. It's going to be (adjective) and maybe even a little (adjective)!
1. Chapter 1

The theme of this Mad Libs is "Dress Up".

**Directions: **In order to get the most surprise out of the story, I recommend **option 1:** writing out the words in order on a scrap piece of paper and then reading the story, just like in the original Mad Libs. Or, **option 2:** you can simply scroll down to the story and read it, thinking up the words as you go along.

Everywhere you see a parentheses ( ) is a blank space where you the reader are supposed to make up a word. So where it says (verb ending in "ing") an example is (screaming).

Mad Libs are designed to not always make sense, so be creative!

For **option 1: **the words (in this order) that you need to come up with are:

verb ending in "ing"

room in a house

type of container (ex: cup)

adjective

different adjective

pet name (ex: sweetie)

adjective

adverb

another adverb

verb past tense

fictional character (ex: Donald Duck)

adjective

article of clothing

another article of clothing

adjective

another adjective

a food

adverb

a female celebrity

a number

item of clothing

a special occasion (ex: Valentine's Day)

adverb

verb past tense

plural noun

* * *

Damon was (verb ending in "ing") in the (room in a house) with a (type of container) of bourbon when Elena walked up to him looking very (adjective) and (different adjective).

"Hey (pet name)," she said, "I want to play a/an (adjective) game!"

"Okay," Damon replied (adverb) and smirked, "what do you want to play?"

"Dress up!" Elena said (another adverb).

Damon (verb past tense) and said, "fine, but only if I get to dress up as (fictional character)."

Elena exclaimed, "that sounds (adjective), I'll go get the costumes!"

Damon pulled on his (article of clothing) and adjusted his (another article of clothing) and turned to admire his (adjective) costume in the mirror.

"How do I look?" he asked her.

"(adjective)," she replied.

"Well that's something to say coming from someone who looks like rotting (a food)."

"Ugh, I can't believe you said that!" Elena yelled (adverb), "I'm not dressed like garbage, I'm dressed like (a female celebrity)."

"Well I actually think you look like (a number) dollars," Damon said.

"Aww thank you Damon," Elena smirked, "now I think I'll try on this (item of clothing)."

"No that's my (same item of clothing)!" Damon yelled reaching out to grab it, "You know that it's not for dress up, only for (a special occasion)!"

"If you want it, you'll have to come and get it," Elena taunted him (adverb).

Damon (verb past tense) and ran after her leaving a pile of (plural noun) in his wake.

"This is why I don't like dress up!" Damon replied.

* * *

Okay, I know that it was short, but Mad Libs are only one page and I didn't want it to get boring, let me know what you think, good or bad? All comments are appreciated.

I hope you enjoyed this (adjective) story, please leave a review telling me the words that you used!

And if you would like to see the words that I imagined when writing the story, go to chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2

These are the words that I imagined and I hope the story is funny or I'm (adjective).

* * *

Damon was (jumping) in the (living room) with a (barrel) of bourbon when Elena walked up to him looking very (grumpy) and (delicious).

"Hey (snookums)," she said, "I want to play a/an (obnoxious) game!"

"Okay," Damon replied (bashfully) and smirked, "what do you want to play?"

"Dress up!" Elena said (aggressively).

Damon (clapped) and said, "fine, but only if I get to dress up as (Where's Waldo)."

Elena exclaimed, "that sounds (spicy), I'll go get the costumes!"

Damon pulled on his (pantaloons) and adjusted his (collar) and turned to admire his (wicked) costume in the mirror.

"How do I look?" he asked her.

"(Uptight)," she replied.

"Well that's something to say coming from someone who looks like rotting (spaghetti)."

"Ugh, I can't believe you said that!" Elena yelled (unexpectedly), "I'm not dressed like garbage, I'm dressed like (Lady Gaga)."

"Well I actually think you look like (a million) dollars," Damon said.

"Aww thank you Damon," Elena smirked, "now I think I'll try on this (tiara)."

"No that's my (tiara)!" Damon yelled reaching out to grab it, "You know that it's not for dress up, only for (Saint Patrick's day)!"

"If you want it, you'll have to come and get it," Elena taunted him (doubtfully).

Damon (sneezed) and ran after her leaving a pile of (ribbon) in his wake.

"This is why I don't like dress up!" Damon replied.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
